Hoshikuzu no Ring
|Cover = 14. 星屑のリング (CD).jpg |Japanese = 星屑のリング |English = The Ring of Stardust |Cover2 = 14. 星屑のリング (DVD).jpg |Caption = CD Only Edition |Caption2 = CD+DVD Edition |artist = Imai Asami |released = June 26, 2013 |genre = J-pop |label = 5pb. Records |type = Single |Last = Dear Darling 10th Single (2013) |Next = Shikkoku no Sustain 12th Single (2014)}} is the 11th single by Imai Asami. Tracklist CD #Hoshikuzu no Ring (星屑のリング) #Tender Is The Night #Rojiura no Planetarium (路地裏のプラネタリウム) #Hoshikuzu no Ring (星屑のリング) -off vocal- #Tender is The Night -off vocal- #Rojiura ni Planetarium (路地裏のプラネタリウム) -off vocal- Limited Edition DVD #Hoshikuzu no Ring (星屑のリング) Music Video #Hoshikuzu no Ring (星屑のリング) Music Video -Making- Lyrics Hoshikuzu no Ring |-|Japanese= 想い託す　揺れる文字は　あなたには　届かなくて 宇宙を舞い　星になる　光が切ないよ 踏み締めた足もと　揺らいでしまうから 手を伸ばしてくれた　あの頃を　思い出してる キラリ　星屑たち　集めてみても 涙　ぽろぽろぽろ　こぼれて　消え入りそうで ぎゅっと　指の隙間　胸にあてたの いつか　砕け散った約束を　リングに変える しまい込んだ　想い出には　笑顔だけ　あふれ過ぎて 触れるのが　怖くなる　もう　失いたくない 信じられた事を　誇りに思うから あなたの今　抱き締めていてね　ずっと変わらず 堕ちた　星屑たち　集めてみても 心　ゆらゆらゆら　揺らいで　消え入りそうで ふいに　あなたの声　胸に響いた 誰も傷つけない優しさが　静かに伝う キラリ　星屑たち　集めてみても 涙　ぽろぽろぽろ　こぼれて　消え入りそうで ぎゅっと　指の隙間　胸にあてたの いつか　砕け散った約束を　リングに変える 堕ちた　星屑たち　集めてみても 心　ゆらゆらゆら　揺らいで　消え入りそうで ふいに　あなたの声　胸に響いた どうか夢でもいい　大丈夫と　笑ってみせて |-|Romaji= Omoi takusu　Yureru moji wa　Anata ni wa　Todokanakute Sora o mai　Hoshini naru　Hikari ga setsunai yo Fumi shimeta ashi moto　Yuraide shimau kara Te o nobashite kureta　Ano koro o　Omoi dashiteru KIRARI　Hoshikuzu tachi　Atsumete mite mo Namida　Poro poro poro　Koborete　Kie irisou de Gyutto　Yubi no sukima　Mune ni ateta no Itsuka　Kudake chitta yakusoku o　RINGU ni kaeru Shimai konda　Omoide ni wa　Egao dake　Afure sugite Fureru no ga　Kowaku naru　Mou　Ushinaitakunai Shinjirareta koto o　Hokori ni omou kara Anata no ima　Daki shimete ite ne　Zutto kawarazu Ochita　Hoshizuku tachi　Atsumete mite mo Kokoro　Yura yura yura　Yuraide　Kie irisou de Fui ni　Anata no koe　Mune ni hibiita Dare mo kizu tsukenai yasashisa ga　Shizuka ni tsutau KIRARI　Hoshikuzu tachi　Atsumete mite mo Namida　Poro poro poro　Koborete　Kie irisou de Gyutto　Yubi no sukima　Mune ni ateta no Itsuka　Kudake chitta yakusoku o　RINGU ni kaeru Ochita　Hoshizuku tachi　Atsumete mite mo Kokoro　Yura yura yura　Yuraide　Kie irisou de Fui ni　Anata no koe　Mune ni hibiita Douka yume demo ii　Daijoubu to　Waratte misete Tender Is The Night |-|Japanese= 理由(わけ)もなく 君が　愛しくて そばに　いるだけで　なぜか　せつなくて いくつもの　心を　持ってる　君だけど 不思議だね　すべてを　許して　しまうよ どんな君も　抱きしめたくて 僕の愛は　変わりはしないから (Tender is the Night) 満天の　星が　呼び合って 闇を　照らしてる　夜が　やさしくて 天使でも　悪魔でも　選べない　僕には 君のこと　ありのまま　受け止めたい さっきまで　笑って　いたのに　今はもう 誰よりも　遠くを　見つめる　まなざし 君が好きと　気づいた瞬間に 空の星が　かすめ消えていった (Tender Is the Night) 理由(わけ)もなく 君が　愛しくて そばに　いるだけで　なぜか　せつなくて 蒼ざめた　街でさえ　ぬくもりに　変わるよ 想い出と　引きかえに　めぐり逢えた 曖昧な　ままでも　かまわないさ 僕はただ　君のそばにいて　守りたい　だけだよ 満天の　星が　呼び合って 闇を　照らしてる　夜が　やさしくて 天使でも　悪魔でも　選べない　僕には 君のこと　ありのまま　受け止めたい |-|Romaji= Wake mo naku Kimi ga　Itoshikute Soba ni　Iru dake de　Naze ka　Setsunakute Ikutsu mo no　Kokoro o　Motteru　Kimi dakedo Fushigi da ne　Subete o　Yurushite　Shimau yo Donna kimi mo　Daki shimetakute Boku no ai wa　Kawari wa shinai kara (Tender is the Night) Manten no　Hoshi ga　Yobi atte Yami o　Terashiteru　Yoru ga　yasashikute Tenshi demo　Akuma demo　Erabenai　Boku ni wa Kimi no koto　Ari no mama　Uke tometai Sakki made　Waratte　Ita noni　Ima wa mou Dare yori mo　Tooku o　Mitsumeru　Manazashi Kimi ga suki to　Kizuita toki ni Sora no hoshi ga　Kasume kiete itta (Tender Is the Night) Wake mo naku Kimi ga　Itoshikute Soba ni　Iru dake de　Naze ka　Setsunakute Aozameta　Machi de sae　Nuku mori ni　Kawaru yo Omoide to　Hiki kae ni　Meguri aeta Aimai na　Mama demo　Kamawanai sa Boku wa tada　Kimi no soba ni ite　Mamoritai　Dake da yo Manten no　Hoshi ga　Yobi atte Yami o　Terashiteru　Yoru ga　Yasashikute Tenshi demo　Akuma demo　Erabenai　Boku ni wa Kimi no koto　Ari no mama　Uke tometai Rojiura no Planetarium |-|Japanese= 見慣れた街角に溶け込むように ここにあった古い公園 幼い僕らには　見上げた空 埋め尽くした星々　無限に思えた くたびれたネクタイ　放り投げたら 見えた気がしたんだ　秘密のあの場所 自分の歳時記【クロニクル】　そこに残る僅かな 記憶の中もう一度　のぞき込んでみたけど 繰り返す毎日　置いて行かれそうな時 探しに行こう君と　路地裏のプラネタリウム 蝉時雨の隙間　ふいに光る 夜空を染めてゆく流星 突然思い出す　横顔には あふれる笑い声に　彩られてた つまづきそうな時　話しかけてた 三毛猫の言葉　聞こえなくなった 小さな手を振った　影に向かい“さよなら” 思い出の雫達を　胸に散りばめたまま あの頃とは違う　素敵なものもあると 現在を生きる姿　どこまでも大切な日々 自分の歳時記【クロニクル】　そこに残る僅かな 記憶の中もう一度　のぞき込んでみたけど 繰り返す毎日　置いて行かれそうな時 探しに行こう君と　路地裏のプラネタリウム 思い出のプラネタリウム |-|Romaji= Minareta machi kado ni toke komu you ni Koko ni atta furui kouen Osanai bokura ni wa　Miageta sora Ume tsukushita hoshi boshi　Mugen ni omoeta Kutabireta NEKUTAI　Houri nagetara Mieta ki ga shitanda　Himitsu no ano basho Jibun no KURONIKURU　Sono ni nokoru wazu ka na Kioku no naka mou ichido　Nozoki konde mita kedo Kuri kaesu mainichi　Oite ikaresou na toki Sagashi ni yukou kimi to　Rojiura no planetarium Semi shigure no sukima　Fui ni hikaru Yozora o somete yuku ryuusei Totsuzen omoi dasu　Yoko gao ni wa Afureru warai goe ni　Irodorareteta Tsuma zukisou na toki　Hanashi kaketeta Mike neko no kotoba　Kikoenaku natta Chiisa na te o futta　Kage ni mukai “Sayonara” Omoide no shizuku tachi to　Mune ni chiribameta mama Ano koro to wa chigau　Suteki na mono mo aru to Ima o ikiru sugata　Doko made mo taisetsu na hibi Jibun no KURONIKURU　Sono ni nokoru wazu ka na Kioku no naka mou ichido　Nozoki konde mita kedo Kuri kaesu mainichi　Oite ikaresou na toki Sagashi ni yukou kimi to　Rojiura no PURANETARIUMU Omoide no PURANETARIUMU Category:2013 Singles Category:2013 Releases Category:Imai Asami Singles Category:Solo Singles